The ever-increasing performances required for aircraft turbojet engines in particular involve an increase in the ratio between the thrust and the weight.
One possible device to lighten the rotors and increase this ratio consists of using single piece rotor disks, often known as DAMs (monoblock bladed disk) or "BLISK" in English. These disks up until now seem to have been reserved for compressors situated upstream of the combustion chambers as the turbine disks, situated downstream of the combustion chambers, are exposed to excess heatings due to the propulsion gases raised to high temperatures, especially at the peripheral locations of the disks which bear the connections to the stilts of the vanes, and excessive thermic gradients are thus produced in the disks in a radial direction. It is known that fresh air or gas may be taken from another region of the turbo-engine so as to ensure the ventilation of an overheated element, but a problem exists here as the tangential speed of the periphery on cooling a turbine disk is too significant to be able to install a mechanical annular gasket, brush gasket or labyrinth gasket which would cover the gap between this periphery and a fixed ring opposite and from which the ventilation gases would be blown. It is thus necessary to accept a leak of the ventilation gas into the steam of the propulsion gases and a loss of ventilation effectiveness.